Royal Royale
Royal Royale (王族最強戦 Ōzoku Saikyōsen lit. The Strongest Royal Family Competition in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 7 of Fire Emblem Fates. Synopsis The Avatar's sisters are in an open field to meet with the person who wrote a letter about them. The person is the Rainbow Sage, which they recognize immediately. He tells them that although their world's Avatar has achieved peace, they have not done so in the other world and needs their support. He cannot teleport them to their world, so he asks them to have a friendly battle to see who is the strongest. They all agree to help their sibling no matter where they are, pleasing him. He tells them that he has also contacted their brothers and they too have come to help. The Rainbow Sage then teleports the siblings to the battlefield. After the battle, the Rainbow Sage grabs the victors of the battle and asks them to perform a ritual with him. Several items appear after the ritual is completed, and the Rainbow Sage tells them that these items will be sent to the other world's Avatar. Script The script for this Xenologue can be found here. Strategy Like Beach Brawl, the player picks between Hoshido and Nohr, then the four siblings themselves with prompts to make sure they have finalized their decision. These units are also separate from your own. All team members will also have A Rank support with each other. However, the starting locations for each team are different. The teams are placed in the following areas: *Ryoma's team: Near the fire orb *Hinoka's team: North of the ballista *Takumi's team: North-west of the marsh *Sakura's team: Slightly northeast of the old gate *Xander's team: Top central area *Camilla's team: West area *Leo's team: Slightly east of the marsh *Elise's team: North-west corner In addition, this DLC is more serious so everyone will be carrying more powerful equipment (divine and personal weapons). Just like in Beach Brawl, enemies drop one item when defeated and your units carry items also. It is imperative to keep all of your units alive so that they can fend off against the enemy teams. Losing one unit early can drastically change the outcome so do not make careless mistakes. The Dragon Vein makes an appearance just like in Beach Brawl; rather then dropping enemy stats, instead it gives the Replicate effect for your units (one-time only) and freezes all enemy units for one turn. This is extremely vital to completing the chapter and should be used at least once for the replicas. Replicas act the same as your units but gives you more attacking chances at the enemy. If one of your units dies, (does not matter which dies, copy or actual), both will be killed. Enemy teams will also start moving their units towards yours as turns progress. The younger siblings will start moving towards you before the older ones do. Only Camilla, Xander and Hinoka's team utilize Guard Stance. Use the miscellaneous items to boost your units stats, and exchange items and weapons as needed. Like in Beach Brawl, enemies drop an item upon defeat and should be taken advantage of when possible to prevent units from getting doubled and/or defeated in battle. Should you wish to farm only for Dread Scroll and Ebon Wing reward, it is highly recommended to play as one of the siblings equipped with a divine weapon due to the benefits that they offer. However, players should note that each team has their own strengths and weaknesses. For example, Xander's team has relatively high strength and defense, but lack in speed. Every team has their base skills and one skill from their promoted class. The only exception is Ryoma's team; his retainers do not have Locktouch (due to it being completely useless) and have their skills changed. Saizo has Rend Heaven while Kagero has Seal Speed instead. Team Elise Elise's team is by far the easiest team to use and is very flexible for defeating the other teams. The main sweeper is Effie, with her high Strength stat which lets her defeat most of the enemies, and her high Defense stat lets her tank multiple attacks as well. Even though her speed stat is poor, she comes with Wary Fighter which prevents them from doubling her. To start off, move towards the Dragon Vein closest to her. Make sure to give her Goddess Icon to either Effie or Arthur (luck increases hit/dodge rate and reduces chance of getting hit with criticals). Pair up Effie with Elise initially, so that Effie can catch up with the rest of the team. When you near the Dragon Vein, separate them; make sure that you move Arthur and Effie within Takumi's range since you will be freezing them on the same turn. Pair up Elise's replica with Arthur to give her a speed boost, as she is the only one who can double Oboro. Move Effie in to attack Takumi, and after he is dealt with, Hinata. The player should then go for Camilla's team quickly, as Sakura's team moves immediately on turn 1. Players should check their stats and see who should tank Camilla's attacks. If the player uses Effie to tank, they should be aware that Camilla will attack with her tome (and lunge, dragging her to Beruka's range), while if they use Elise, she will switch to Selena instead. Make sure that Elise or Effie (depending on who is tanking) has enough health, and in Elise's case, enough speed to prevent Selena from doubling her. If Effie tanked, Elise can easily deal with Camilla as she will be unable to deal any damage with her. Effie can easily destroy Selena with her Beast Killer, and Arthur can deal with Beruka easily. Once Camilla's team is dealt with, Subaki is most likely to be nearing the player's position. Have Effie attack him, as she will usuaully one hit him with the Beast Killer. Sakura and Hana are most likely to catch up after 2 turns, standing next to each other. Although optional, you can have Elise try to freeze Sakura, if her Silence missed the last turn. Make sure that both Elise and her replica are just at the rim of Sakura's staff range to lure her closer, as doing otherwise will result in Sakura spamming Silence on her until the staff breaks. Effie can one hit Sakura and Hana with relative ease. With Sakura's team eliminated, Leo's team will most likely be closing in on you. Move back, just out of Leo's range and prepare to fight his team. Have Effie attack Leo with her Beast Killer; she will one hit him. Then have Elise attack Odin; because Odin still has his Nosferatu tome equipped, it prevents him from activating Vengeance, and Elise can easily tank him (due to her high resistance) and most likely be able to double him also. Freeze Niles if needed before taking him out the next turn. Move down to Ryoma's team once Leo's team is out. You will need to make use of Dragon Veins and Elise's Freeze to prevent him from killing any of your units. Activate the marsh/orb Dragon Vein with either Elise (unpaired) while the rest of the team is in his team's attack range to get the drop on them once it expires. Kagero should be taken down first (due to her Seal Speed and Sting Shuriken, which deals extra damage to Effie). Ryoma should be taken down next with Effie, as he will be unable to deal any damage to her. Saizo should be the only survivor at this point, and will most likely attack Arthur with his Flame Shuriken. Take him out the next turn. With Ryoma's team gone, Hinoka's team is most likely to be the next team pursuing you. Hinoka will catch up to your units first, so regroup just outside her attack range. Have Effie attack Hinoka; like the rest of the beast mounted units, she will most likely one hit her. Have the other Effie attack Setsuna, and end your turn. Arthur can attack and potentially kill Setsuna, but she is able to double him, and if Arthur does not defeat her in that turn, she will most likely defeat him in the upcoming enemy phase. Azama will lag behind, and can be easily dealt with by Elise. Xander's team will be the last one remaining now. Move a nearby Dragon Vein with an unpaired Elise while the rest wait outside of Xander's attack range. Once Xander nears, activate it and use a Shell Horn to boost Effie's defense. Effie can easily deal with Xander and Peri (she can two hit Xander, and one hit Peri). Have one Elise heal Effie, and have the other freeze Peri if she is not taken out yet. Laslow will switch to the Armorslayer upon the enemy turn and deal heavy damage to Effie, which will eliminate her if Peri attacks her if she is alone. Heal up Effie on the next turn, defeat Laslow (with Elise or Effie), and have the other Effie attack Peri, who will one hit her. Team Xander Team Xander are one of the 4 teams that have an advantage over others, due to carrying one of the divine weapons, Siegfried. Aside from Laslow, both Xander and Peri have high defenses that can allow them to tank certain attacks without risk. Both are also able to use their weapons to attack from a distance. Laslow is also in possession of the Armorslayer, perfect for defeating armored units, though the only other armored unit in the level is Effie. Another advantage they have is how they are able to share weapons with one another. Peri can utilize all 3 main weapons (sword/axe/lance), while Xander and Laslow can utilize two, possessing one the other doesn’t have. This allows for quick alterations in strategy to have another unit use a different weapon to gain an edge over opposing teams. For stat boosts, boost Laslow’s Defense stat, Xander or Laslow’s Resistance stat, and Peri’s Luck stat. Peri or Laslow could use the Skill stat boost for themselves due to having Luna and Sol respectively. Xander should have a Speed stat boost as he lacks a great deal in speed. When the battle begins, have Xander (paired with Laslow) and Peri head southwest towards the bridge that will lead them to Elise’s team, due to how Elise and Sakura will be moving from the very beginning, and Elise is the closest, so she will approach you. Separate from Laslow as well. Upon the next turn, position Laslow and Peri next to the Dragon Vein, but away from the enemy’s attack range. Do not activate the Dragon Vein though, and keep Xander out of the enemy’s range as well, but near to activate the Dragon’s Vein next turn. Upon ending your turn, Elise will use her Freeze staff to remove one of your team member’s ability to move (most likely Laslow, due to him carrying Armorslayer. If Laslow isn’t the one frozen, reset). Once your turn resumes, activate the Dragon’s Vein with Xander. With that, have Laslow switch weapons with Peri and give her the Armorslayer and then use Rally. After that, have Peri have the Armorslayer equipped (Note: Make sure that it’s Laslow that trades the weapon, or else Peri will not be able to move). Position the Xander clone to be able to attack Effie, but out of her range of attack. Have Peri next to him for a dual strike. So when Xander makes his attack, Peri will also attack with the Armorslayer, dealing a powerful blow on Effie that should reduce her HP to about half. With that, have Peri move to attack Effie with Armorslayer to finish her off. After that, have the remaining Peri go finish Arthur off. You can then end your turn. Have any stat boosting item be used to leave room for items. Elise will use her Freeze staff again to stop either Xander or Laslow from moving. Once it’s your turn, pair anyone frozen with another unit to move in closer, with Xander attacking Elise with Siegfried or the Silver Lance with another unit beside him, to increase chances of success. Once Elise is down, move in to the next Dragon Vein near Team Takumi, as Team Sakura approaches you, with Subaki the closest. Have everyone positions at the edge, outside of everyone’s range, and once Subaki is close, activate the Dragon’s Vein. Immediately defeat Subaki and then have Xander damage Oboro. After attacking her, Oboro will have Xander lose 6 Speed stat points due to her Seal Speed ability. Once it’s your next turn, defeat Oboro, then Takumi. Have Laslow make the first attack with his signature sword, and then have another character defeat him. Hinata is more tricky as if you deal him damage that takes out half his HP, his signature skill will damage you. Also, be wary of his Vantage skill, which will give him the initiative in attacks once his HP is below half, so attack from a distance with Xander or Peri. By this time, Hana and Sakura will be near you. Both are very easy to deal with using Xander, who can potentially one shot both of them, especially with a dual strike with another. However, be cautious of Team Leo, who will start to approach you. Make sure you are not within their attack range when you finish up with Team Sakura. When they approach you, be sure that you and your allies are close together to make a fast and powerful strike. If you are too scattered, regroup and stay away from Leo’s team. Once they approach you, you can use Xander to take out Niles in one hit. Laslow can take out Odin with a dual strike with his signature weapon, as otherwise, Odin’s Nosferatu spell will allow him to survive the attack, as the spell absorbs enemy HP. Leo can be defeated with a well coordinated strike from the leftover allies. With that, only teams that remain are Ryoma, Camilla, and Hinoka’s. Head for Camilla’s team. Have Xander pair with someone with Siegfried equipped and stand ONLY in Camilla’s range of attack. Have the rest be nearby. Use an Allegro’s Harp item to boost speed and Laslow’s Rally, preventing Camilla from doubling Xander and allowing him to counter better. When Camilla attacks, her Lunge ability will switch places and Beruka will attack, but Xander will not be harmed much and will strike back. With that, Team Camilla will be very crippled. Both Camilla and Beruka will be quick to deal with. Selena will still have full health, but can be quickly dealt with. With two teams left, and very soon, Hinoka’s team will begin to move. However, you can either wait for Hinoka, or make way for Ryoma’s team. You can go for Ryoma’s team to save time. If you do, approach Ryoma from the west side, as there is a Dragon’s Vein near there. Once you have grouped together there, have Xander enter within Saizo’s range, but make sure that you have any Shell Horn or Allegro Harp used on him to help. Saizo will not defeat you, but once they made their move, have Xander use the Dragon’s Vein. Xander will have dealt a strong blow on Saizo, so he will be easy to deal with. Ryoma is not much of a threat either, provided that he switched to his Silver Katana. Despite this, you should still move cautiously towards them, as Saizo has seal stat skills and Kagero has Rend Heaven. Once they are there, Hinoka will be first with Setsuna, because Azama will have been left behind by them. You can activate the Dragon’s Vein in the black swamp area once she’s at your range. Make sure to attack from a distance, to prevent counterattacks, preferably with Peri’s Lance. After she is done, Xander can one shot Setsuna. With that, Azama is all that is left, and he will be defeated easily. Finish him off and Team Xander is the victor. Team Ryoma Team Takumi Rewards Note: Stat boosting item rewards from the teams are a one-time only reward. *Completing the Chapter with the Hoshido siblings rewards the player with a Dread Scroll. **Completing the Chapter with Takumi's team also rewards a Secret Book. **Completing the Chapter with Ryoma's team also rewards an Energy Drop. **Completing the Chapter with Sakura's team also rewards a Seraph Robe. **Completing the Chapter with Hinoka's team also rewards a Speedwing. *Completing the Chapter with the Nohr siblings rewards the player with an Ebon Wing. **Completing the Chapter with Xander's team also rewards a Dracoshield. **Completing the Chapter with Leo's team also rewards a Spirit Dust. **Completing the Chapter with Elise's team also rewards a Goddess Icon. **Completing the Chapter with Camilla's team also rewards a Talisman. Category:Fates Chapters